


Undue Violence

by falsettos



Series: Random Collection of Marvin/Whizzer ficlets [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettos/pseuds/falsettos
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer's infamous chess game and the subsequent fight finishes with a smack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm uploading two fics in one night. This is insane for me 0-0.
> 
> Please read the tags, and if you think I missed something please let me know. 
> 
> Title from Hurriance by Halsey
> 
> I also had an original much more ooc ending but it was happier. If anyone wants me to upload comment and I will :)
> 
> Betaed by [@spacewars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewars)

__It had all started with a game of chess. Whizzer wasn’t sure who even brought up the idea, but somehow they had both ended up sitting across from each other with a chess board between them and tensions running high.

 

Both men sat in the living room of their apartment. Two chairs had been brought out from their kitchen and placed across from each other at the dining room table where the chess board sat. If you were to take a look around their apartment, you see what looks like a perfectly normal couple. Many pictures adorned the walls, bookshelves, and tables. Pictures Whizzer had taken of Marvin, pictures of Jason, along with some more artsy photos. However, the tension within the household was not shown within the decor. 

 

Marvin was being his usual self, attempting to control every little thing. Even Whizzer’s moves in chess. Every time Whizzer would move a piece, his boyfriend would give a noise of disapproval, prompting to Whizzer to retract his move. It continued like this for a few times until Marvin finally complimented him with a “good first move.” 

 

Tensions had only escalated from there. When Whizzer knocked multiple pieces downs forcing a checkmate by making multiple moves and breaking the rules, Marvin had simply stormed out. Whizzer rolled his eyes, not even bothering to call after Marvin. He was being dramatic, he always was, he always-

 

Whizzer’s mental rant was cut off when Marvin stormed back in with a suitcase in tow. Marvin put the suitcase down in between the two. Whizzer had to stop his mouth from falling open, choosing for the moment to believe this was simply a symbolic gesture and instead addressed his own concerns. 

 

“This has gotta come to a stop Marvin. You can’t expect me to be a patsy, lose at chess, to be constantly acquiesce, to clip coupons, make dinner, and love you.” Whizzer’s voice continued to rise until  he was shouting at the end of the sentence. Marvin scoffed, gesturing towards the suitcase. 

 

“This has been a lousy but fabulous flop,” Marvin face twisted, his head shaking, his fists balled. 

 

“I’m not your fucking housewife,” Whizzer knocked the suitcase over, pushing it away from himself in rage. 

 

“Making dinner, set to screw, that’s what pretty boys should do. It’s not too difficult or too much to ask for is it?” It was clear Marvin was getter angrier by the minute, but Whizzer didn’t care. He couldn’t take this anymore.

 

“I know you want some tight-knit family, but I’m not gonna slave away for you,”  He paused, his anger only increasing as he stared at Marvin. “Just because you’re a controlling manic who wants some messed up version of a nuclear family. Well guess what Marvin,” Whizzer threw his hands up in the air, “you’re never going to get it because you’re a miserable control freak who-” 

 

Whizzer was cut off by the palm of Marvin’s hand coming in contact with his face. His cheek stung, and his hands automatically flew up to where the smack had landed. Marvin’s face morphed from anger into horror, as his own actions caught up with his conscious. 

 

“Baby,” Marvin whispered, stepping forward trying to touch Whizzer, causing the younger man to flinch and take a step back. “Baby I’m so sorry,” Marvin clasped his hands together, he fell to his knees assuming a begging position. “I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t-” Whizzer cut him off, unable to watch this. 

 

“No no it’s fine, it’s no big deal,” Whizzer avoided looking at Marvin’s pitiful display, instead opting to look straight forward into the distance. Whizzer grabbed the suitcase he had knocked over moments before, holding it tight to his chest. “I’m just gonna go.”

 

“Baby, please,” Marvin stands up now, his hands still clasped together. “I’m sorry I’ll make it up to you, I swear to god-”

 

“You struck me Marvin,” Whizzer paused, shaking his head and closing his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from crying. “And not in fun, sexy way,” Whizzer laughed attempting to wipe under his eyes as he did. “But in a wifebeater way.” Whizzer shook his head at the audacity of it all. 

 

“Whizzer, you don’t know how sorry I am,” Marvin reached out, lightly holding Whizzer’s wrist for only a moment before Whizzer recoiled in a mix of fear and disgust. 

 

“Don’t touch me,” Whizzer yelped, moving back. “God, I’m a real housewife now aren’t I? A real battered wife hmm?” Whizzer turned slightly away, running a hand down his face. 

 

“I’m so sorry, you can-” Marvin paused, clearly struggling for the right words. “You can hit me back, punch me, kick me do whatever you want. Just please,” Marvin’s voice was begging and if Marvin hadn’t just hit him, Whizzer would have given in.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. God,” Whizzer shook his head, shocked at the obliviousness of the man across from him. “Just, I’m going to pack. Please leave me alone.” Whizzer walked into the bedroom they shared,  _ had _ shared. He could hear Marvin pleading on the other side of the locked door. 

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry you know this isn’t me. It was a one time thing-” Whizzer tuned Marvin out, instead choosing to neatly place his clothes into his suitcase.  _ Keep it together Whizzer, _ he thought.  _ You just have to make it out of the house and then you can scream or cry or do whatever you want.  _

 

Whizzer knew this might be the last time he entered their bedroom, and took a second to look around. The bedroom, similar to the living room, was adorned with photographs. The ones in the bedroom however  were much more intimate than those in the living room. One of Whizzer’s  favorites was a rather simple photo of Marvin. The older man had his eyes close  and he was naked in their bed. A blanket was covering his crotch and the upper part of his thigh, but the rest of his body was visible. He had one arm under a pillow and the under next to his face, obscuring a small section of jaw and lips. Whizzer had woken up and saw Marvin looking incredibly peaceful, he had known he needed to snap a photo of his lover, and had done so as quietly as possible. His boyfriend still woke up right after, but the one photo he did take, he made sure to frame.

 

As Whizzer finished packing, Marvin’s voice seemed to break through his barrier. “-nd you know I love you so please-” That was the final straw. Whizzer shook his head, sliding down against the door and burying his face in his own arms. 

 

Marvin had just declared his love after striking him. It hadn’t been a strike of passion or sex, but one of malice and anger. Whizzer had never imagined having a lover strike him. He never stayed around long enough after sex for anything to happen, but he also never imagined such a thing because that  _ didn’t _ happen to men. Men never got hit in a relationship, they were too strong not brittle or unable to protect themselves.

 

Yet here Whizzer was, sobbing in a locked room, his cheek still stinging from where his lover had struck him in rage. Still in shock from the confession of love Marvin had just produced. 

 

“Baby, I hear you crying. It’s killing me, please let me come in.” Marvin voice was one of pleading, Whizzer could practically imagine him leaning against the other side of the door, biting his lip. 

 

“You said you love me,” Whizzer’s voice cracked, it hadn’t done that since he was seventeen and stammering to his parents about how the boy he had been found with shirtless in bed was definitely not his boyfriend, it certainly all an awful misunderstanding. “But then why would you hit me? When you love someone they’re suppose to bring out the best in you, not the worst.” 

 

“I know baby, I know. I made a horrible mistake, but if you let in, I swear I’ll make it up to you,” Marvin’s voice sounded somber, he seemed to truly regret his actions. Now, it was up to Whizzer to decide what to do.

 

Whizzer didn’t love Marvin. Not enough to stay after the stunt he had just pulled. After calming himself down, Whizzer wiped his eyes and grabbed his suitcase.  _ Just walk out of the apartment and you’ll be okay _ Whizzer told himself. 

 

When Whizzer opened the door, Marvin was sitting on the floor. He jumped up as soon as the door open, looking at Whizzer’s face for any sign of emotion. Whizzer had expected this, choosing to keep his face stoic. 

 

“You wanted me to go, I’m going,” Whizzer quickly moved past Marvin, almost shoving him out of the way. But the older man wasn’t deterred, he grabbed the younger man’s wrist and spun him back around. Whizzer quickly jumped away from his grasp, but didn’t move any farther back than that. 

 

“Do you love me?  _ Did _ you love me?” The vulnerability in Marvin’s voice was stark, causing Whizzer to almost feel bad before he was reminded of his stinging cheek. 

 

Whizzer simply shook his head, knowing that if he spoke, his voice might crack. If his voice cracked, Marvin would know he wasn’t sure and that would give him an in. If the blue eyed man was given any sort of indication that his (ex-)boyfriend wasn’t completely set on leaving, he would pounce on it. 

 

“Just stay one more night, the sex is great, the bed is warm,” Marvin’s inflection was one that radiated warmth and comfort. It almost made Whizzer reconsider his decision to leave. However, he knew that this just wasn’t healthy anymore. He had gone from housewife to battered wife and he couldn’t handle that. There were sexier, richer, funnier, less neurotic men out there who wanted Whizzer. Pretty boys were in high demand and the younger man was certainly a pretty boy. 

 

“I want you to know I’m really leaving this time Marvin. I’m not gonna sleep in various beds for a couple days then come back and make you dinner. I’m done, I’m really done.” Whizzer made sure to keep his face expressionless. Refusing to let any emotions he may be feeling leak through and expose his true thoughts. 

 

For a second, Marvin looked devastated. The only positive being that the temporary melancholy in his eyes drew the attention away from the rest of his disheveled appearance. Marvin’s wavy hair was more unkempt than usual, his tie was loose and uneven, his pants were creased, he had large bags under his eyes, and the effects of age were showing in the form of laugh lines and the creasing of his forehead. However, Whizzer still noticed it wasn’t all bad. Marvin’s tight ass somehow defied all known fashion and looked  _ good _ in the tan khakis he was sporting. His hair, despite it being messy, still looked soft and bouncy just how Whizzer liked it. But most of all, even though Marvin’s eyes conveyed an obvious sorrow, they were still bright blue and stunning to look at. 

 

“Alright. I- yeah I knew this would happen eventually,” Marvin ran a down his face, the despair that had previously been adorning his face was replaced with an emotionless facade. “Maybe I didn’t expect it to happen like this… but it was really inevitable wasn’t it?” Whizzer bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from frowning. 

 

“I’m glad you agree…” Whizzer took a deep breath, allowing time for Marvin to add anything else and when he didn’t, he continued. “Well I’ll be going now.” Whizzer walked towards the door and opened it. But just as he was about to leave, he takes a look behind him. Marvin was staring at him, his mouth twisted in dismay. It seemed as though he was studying Whizzer closely, as though he was attempting to memorize every detail of his now ex-boyfriend’s body. 

 

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Whizzer quickly turned his face away, leaving and shutting the door behind. He took a deep breath, but paused, wanting to see if he could hear anything from the other side of the door. 

 

Whizzer heard what sounded like knees hitting floor and then an almost inaudible gasp saying: “I’m so sorry.” 

 

Whizzer left, not looking back this time. 


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending to "Undue Violence"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a re-upload of the last chapter EXCEPT the ending is different. If you want to just skip the new ending, just go the end of the paragraph that starts with "I know baby I made a horrible mistake". I put the start of the paragraph in bold so it's easier to find.
> 
> I personally do not like this ending as much as the last one, it feels ooc for Whizzer and is the wrong approach to this sort of event happening. 
> 
> If you or someone you love is experiencing domestic violence within a home please know you're not alone. The hotline within the United States is 1-800-799-7233 . The website [ http://www.thehotline.org/](http://www.thehotline.org/) also includes many resources and signs of abuse that you may not even be aware of. If you're even slightly concerned something may be off please look into it.
> 
> I'm also here to talk, my tumblr is [whizzerdeservedbetter](https://whizzerdeservedbetter.tumblr.com/). Not only if you're struggling but if you wanna chill. I don't post really but send me a message or an ask and I'd be happy to talk :)
> 
> Betad by: [ @spacwars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewars)

It had all started with a game of chess. Whizzer wasn’t sure who even brought up the idea, but somehow they had both ended up sitting across from each other with a chess board between them and tensions running high. 

 

Both men sat in the living room of their apartment. Two chairs had been bought out from their kitchen and placed across from each other at the dining room table where the chess board sat. If you were to take a look around their apartment, you see what looks like a perfectly normal couple. Many pictures adorned the walls, bookshelves, and tables. Pictures Whizzer had taken of Marvin, pictures of Jason, along with some more artsy photos. However, the tension within the household was not shown within the decor. 

 

Marvin was being his usual self, attempting to control every little thing. Even Whizzer’s moves in chess. Every time Whizzer would move a piece, his boyfriend would give a noise of disapproval, prompting to Whizzer to retract his move. It continued like this for a few times until Marvin finally complimented him with a “good first move.” 

 

Tensions had only escalated from there. When Whizzer knocked multiple pieces downs forcing a checkmate by making multiple moves and breaking the rules, Marvin had simply stormed out. Whizzer rolled his eyes, not even bothering to call after Marvin. He was being dramatic, he always was, he always-

 

Whizzer’s mental rant was cut off when Marvin stormed back in with a suitcase in tow. Marvin put the suitcase down in between the two. Whizzer had to stop his mouth from falling open, choosing for the moment to believe this was simply a symbolic gesture and instead addressed his own concerns. 

 

“This has gotta come to a stop Marvin. You can’t expect me to be a patsy, lose at chess, to be constantly acquiesce, to clip coupons, make dinner, and love you.” Whizzer’s voice continued to rise until  he was shouting at the end of the sentence. Marvin scoffed, gesturing towards the suitcase. 

 

“This has been a lousy but fabulous flop,” Marvin face twisted, his head shaking, his fists balled. 

 

“I’m not your fucking housewife,” Whizzer knocked the suitcase over, pushing it away from himself in rage. 

 

“Making dinner, set to screw, that’s what pretty boys should do. It’s not too difficult or too much to ask for is it?” It was clear Marvin was getter angrier by the minute, but Whizzer didn’t care. He couldn’t take this anymore.

 

“I know you want some tight-knit family, but I’m not gonna slave away for you,”  He paused, his anger only increasing as he stared at Marvin. “Just because you’re a controlling manic who wants some messed up version of a nuclear family. Well guess what Marvin,” Whizzer threw his hands up in the air, “you’re never going to get it because you’re a miserable control freak who-” 

 

Whizzer was cut off by the palm of Marvin’s hand coming in contact with his face. His cheek stung, and his hands automatically flew up to where the smack had landed. Marvin’s face morphed from anger into horror, as his own actions caught up with his conscious. 

 

“Baby,” Marvin whispered, stepping forward trying to touch Whizzer, causing the younger man to flinch and take a step back. “Baby I’m so sorry,” Marvin clasped his hands together, he fell to his knees assuming a begging position. “I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t-” Whizzer cut him off, unable to watch this. 

 

“No no it’s fine, it’s no big deal,” Whizzer avoided looking at Marvin’s pitiful display, instead opting to look straight forward into the distance. Whizzer grabbed the suitcase he had knocked over moments before, holding it tight to his chest. “I’m just gonna go.”

 

“Baby, please,” Marvin stands up now, his hands still clasped together. “I’m sorry I’ll make it up to you, I swear to god-”

 

“You struck me Marvin,” Whizzer paused, shaking his head and closing his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from crying. “And not in fun, sexy way,” Whizzer laughed attempting to wipe under his eyes as he did. “But in a wifebeater way.” Whizzer shook his head at the audacity of it all. 

 

“Whizzer, you don’t know how sorry I am,” Marvin reached out, lightly holding Whizzer’s wrist for only a moment before Whizzer recoiled in a mix of fear and disgust. 

 

“Don’t touch me,” Whizzer yelped, moving back. “God, I’m a real housewife now aren’t I? A real battered wife hmm?” Whizzer turned slightly away, running a hand down his face. 

 

“I’m so sorry, you can-” Marvin paused, clearly struggling for the right words. “You can hit me back, punch me, kick me do whatever you want. Just please,” Marvin’s voice was begging and if Marvin hadn’t just hit him, Whizzer would have given in.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. God,” Whizzer shook his head, shocked at the obliviousness of the man across from him. “Just, I’m going to pack. Please leave me alone.” Whizzer walked into the bedroom they shared,  _ had _ shared. He could hear Marvin pleading on the other side of the locked door. 

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry you know this isn’t me. It was a one time thing-” Whizzer tuned Marvin out, instead choosing to neatly place his clothes into his suitcase.  _ Keep it together Whizzer, _ he thought.  _ You just have to make it out of the house and then you can scream or cry or do whatever you want.  _

 

Whizzer knew this might be the last time he entered their bedroom, and took a second to look around. The bedroom, similar to the living room, was adorned with photographs. The ones in the bedroom however  were much more intimate than those in the living room. One of Whizzer’s  favorites was a rather simple photo of Marvin. The older man had his eyes close  and he was naked in their bed. A blanket was covering his crotch and the upper part of his thigh, but the rest of his body was visible. He had one arm under a pillow and the under next to his face, obscuring a small section of jaw and lips. Whizzer had woken up and saw Marvin looking incredibly peaceful, he had known he needed to snap a photo of his lover, and had done so as quietly as possible. His boyfriend still woke up right after, but the one photo he did take, he made sure to frame.

 

As Whizzer finished packing, Marvin’s voice seemed to break through his barrier. “-nd you know I love you so please-” That was the final straw. Whizzer shook his head, sliding down against the door and burying his face in his own arms. 

 

Marvin had just declared his love after striking him. It hadn’t been a strike of passion or sex, but one of malice and anger. Whizzer had never imagined having a lover strike him. He never stayed around long enough after sex for anything to happen, but he also never imagined such a thing because that  _ didn’t _ happen to men. Men never got hit in a relationship, they were too strong not brittle or unable to protect themselves.

 

Yet here Whizzer was, sobbing in a locked room, his cheek still stinging from where his lover had struck him in rage. Still in shock from the confession of love Marvin had just produced. 

 

“Baby, I hear you crying. It’s killing me, please let me come in.” Marvin voice was one of pleading, Whizzer could practically imagine him leaning against the other side of the door, biting his lip. 

 

“You said you love me,” Whizzer’s voice cracked, it hadn’t done that since he was seventeen and stammering to his parents about how the boy he had been found with shirtless in bed was definitely not his boyfriend, it certainly all an awful misunderstanding. “But then why would you hit me? When you love someone they’re suppose to bring out the best in you, not the worst.” 

 

 **“I know baby, I know. I made a horrible mistake** , but if you let in, I swear I’ll make it up to you,” Marvin’s voice sounded somber, he seemed to truly regret his actions. Now, it was up to Whizzer to decide what to do.

Even though Whizzer knew Marvin was in the wrong, he craved his boyfriend’s touch. He didn’t want everything to be over. The younger man didn’t know if he also loved Marvin, but he knew if he didn’t yet he was close. And as much as loved scared him, he wasn’t going to give up a chance to finally find happiness. Even if the man was rough around the edges. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Whizzer stood up, opening the door. Marvin was sitting on the floor, and the shock on his face was clear. He jumped up as soon as he spotted Whizzer.

 

“Can I-” Marvin was cut off my Whizzer practically falling into his arms, sobbing quietly. The older man rubbed small circles into his boyfriend’s back, his lover’s face buried in his shoulder. “I’m so sorry baby. If there’s anything at all I can do to make it up to you, I will do it,” Marvin sounded determined, though Whizzer couldn’t see his face as his own was pressed into Marvin’s shoulder. Whizzer’s hands were wrapped around Marvin’s back as he leaned most of his weight into the other man. 

 

“I want to cry and then I want to never talk about this again,” Whizzer mumbled into Marvin’s neck, his request almost inaudible. 

 

“You don’t want me to go therapy more, or buy you something, or-” Marvin was shocked that Whizzer simply wanted to forget. He knew he had made a mistake, and he was willing to accept the consequences. The lack of ramifications unnerved Marvin. The two men had always had a push-pull relationship, now it seemed like he the only one pushing or pulling. 

 

“You said whatever I want right?”

 

Marvin whispered a soft agreement, running his fingers through Whizzer’s hair. Whizzer’s head was still tucked into the crook of Marvin’s neck, and the older man knew he didn’t want his boyfriend to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if ya liked it or if you didn't leave from constructive criticism I might even love that more than positive comments. And if for some reason you like my writing and want me to fill a prompt, comment below and there's a very high chance I'll fill it. And if not I'll at least explain why I won't :D


End file.
